1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for door and window frames and it pertains to a method for mounting an auxiliary member on a door or window already installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door or window comprises a frame and a drive assembly constituted by the devices and components that enable to transmit the opening/closing motion from the handle to various closure elements. The devices and components of the drive assembly are mounted, regulated and fastened to the frame when installing the window or door.
In some cases, after the window or door is installed, it is necessary to add an auxiliary member to the window or door. For example, it can be necessary to add one or more additional closure members to enhance the security of the closure.
In prior art solutions, the addition of auxiliary members in a window or door already installed is a long and complex operation, that entails cutting one or more transmission rods to measure and forming holes on the rods for fastening the auxiliary members. These operations require equipment available in the workshops of the manufacturers but that is not easily transportable on the site where the window or door is installed.